Errores
by Misila
Summary: Últimamente, han pasado tantas cosas que Michael ya no está seguro de que lo que ha hecho sea lo correcto.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Alan Brown no.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos 2.0_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. A grandes rasgos, tenía que escribir un fic situado en invierno e incluir la palabra _regalos_, que anda por ahí.

* * *

_**Errores**_

o—o

Michael estaba agotado.

Algo normal, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de trabajo que tenían últimamente en el Ministerio. No él, claro; su función allí era simple, aburrida y repetitiva. El problema era que sus superiores querían adelantar trabajo y, al parecer, ir ellos mismos a por café era demasiado esfuerzo y podía perturbar sus importantísimos procesos mentales.

Por eso, y porque la red flu probablemente le marearía, había decidido regresar en autobús al pequeño piso en el que vivía. La desaparición no entraba entre sus opciones; las lesiones sufridas en la Batalla de Hogwarts habían dejado secuelas en su orientación espacial, y para él no había forma de desaparecerse sin escindirse.

Bostezó cuando bajó en su parada y miró alrededor; tenía frío, pese a que estaba siendo un invierno curiosamente cálido. Había nevado unas cuantas noches, pero por la mañana todo rastro de blanco siempre se iba. Sin embargo, Michael no pensaba en el clima mientras observaba la calle por la que caminaba arrastrando los pies con desgana.

Pensaba en lo rematadamente estúpido que era. En lo mucho que había fastidiado todo, en el miedo a haberse equivocado. Pensaba en Arlette, en su hijo –el hijo de ambos–, y no podía evitar preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto al dejarla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el desencadenante de todo ni siquiera era aún mayor de edad.

El hecho de que el cerrojo de casa no estuviese cerrado sacó a Michael de sus pensamientos de una forma no muy dulce. El joven se puso en tensión al instante y sacó su varita antes de darse cuenta, mientras un miedo que llevaba años sin sentir burbujeaba en su interior. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

En el pasillo, al menos, no se veía ningún signo de destrozo, ni tampoco faltaba nada. Michael entornó los ojos y avanzó un poco, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin hacer ruido.

La única puerta abierta era la del salón, y Michael se preguntó si todo eso no sería una trampa del intruso. No obstante, antes de que pudiera pararlos sus pies se dirigieron hacia allí. Asomó la cabeza con cautela, aferrando la varita con una fuerza inusitada, para encontrarse con…

_¿Cómo diablos ha entrado?_

El intruso estaba tumbado boca abajo en el sofá, muy concentrado en algo. Michael se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una libreta al fijarse en la mano del muchacho, que se movía trazando letras rápidamente. Intentó sin éxito hablar, así que se conformó con emitir un ruidito con la garganta.

Alan Brown dio un respingo y alzó la mirada bruscamente. Sus ojos, de un azul oscuro y penetrante, estaban llenos de precaución hasta que se fijó en la identidad de su inesperada compañía.

—Ah, hola —saludó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas—. Pensaba que salías antes de trabajar.

Michael abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como un pez boqueando fuera del agua.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí? —inquirió.

—He forzado la cerradura —respondió Alan, sin una pizca de vergüenza. De hecho, parecía bastante satisfecho por su logro—. Aunque estaba un poco preocupado por si habías echado algún hechizo o algo así.

Michael tomó nota de hacerlo en cuanto tuviese una oportunidad. Se acercó al sofá y empujó a Alan hasta hacerse hueco a su lado y dejarse caer.

—Eso es un delito —comentó.

—Delito son mis padres —replicó Alan—. Y mi hermana y su dichosa boda; sólo quiere que la gente esté pendiente de ella.

—¿No crees que te vendría bien empezar a madurar?

—Suenas como mi abuela.

Michael suspiró.

Sí, habéis acertado. Ese niñato experto en forzar cerraduras y resentido con la mitad de su familia conformaba por sí solo el motivo por el que Michael Corner había roto con su novia cuando apenas faltaban unas semanas para el nacimiento de su hijo.

Alan encogió las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas. Miraba a Michael con cautela, y pareció aliviado cuando la siguiente acción del joven fue recostarse en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

—Sigo sin entender qué hago contigo —murmuró.

—Por si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco lo sé —replicó Alan. Michael abrió los ojos—. Oye, ¿te importa que me quede aquí esta noche? No me apetece tener bronca hasta mañana.

Michael se quedó mirándolo. Pese a que por lo general Alan no era en absoluto amable y su tendencia a darlo todo por sentado era irritante hasta cotas insospechadas, había algo en el hecho de que siempre preguntase su opinión que al hombre le parecía en cierto modo adorable.

—Haz lo que quieras —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a su dormitorio—. Voy a ducharme.

Antes de que saliera del salón, sin saber muy bien cómo, Michael notó un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura y un beso en la mejilla. Giró el rostro para mirar la expresión sonriente de Alan.

—¿Qué hay para cenar? —inquirió el joven. Michael se encogió de hombros.

—Pizza, supongo.

—¿Alguna vez has cenado algo que no fuese pizza? —Michael entornó los ojos—. No sé, pero no creo que atiborrarse de eso sea sano.

—Es práctico, fácil y barato.

Alan sacudió la cabeza.

—Pues no. Déjame tus llaves; voy a comprar y no quiero tener que entrar por la fuerza otra vez.

—Están en el clavo que hay al lado de la puerta —dijo Michael—. De todas formas, hoy a estas horas no habrá nada abierto… —pero no continuó, porque acababa de percatarse de algo. Se liberó del abrazo de Alan y lo miró de frente.

En apenas tres horas sería Navidad.

—Algún sitio habrá —Alan se encogió de hombros. Si no se había dado cuenta de la expresión de Michael o había preferido ignorarla era un misterio—. En fin, voy.

Michael lo cogió del brazo antes de que escapara.

—¿No deberías estar con tu familia?

Alan no lo miró hasta varios segundos después.

—Tú también —apuntó, con una sonrisa torcida. Se libró de su agarre con una sacudida—. Tardaré menos en comprar que tú en ducharte.

o—o

Alan cumplió su promesa, aunque para ser justos eso no era muy difícil. Michael podía tirarse horas en la bañera, y si se apresuró fue porque no quería hacer esperar a Alan –con lo cual redujo sus habituales dos horas a sólo cuarenta minutos–. Tras ponerse el pijama, se dirigió a la cocina, arrugando la nariz en cuanto le llegó el olor de la comida.

Al asomarse a la hornilla por encima del hombro de Alan, confirmó sus sospechas.

—Verdura —lo dijo casi como si fuese un insulto. Alan lo miró.

—Verdura —repitió, señalando la sartén con la cuchara de madera que tenía en la mano—. Fuego —señaló las llamas que lamían la parte inferior de la sartén—. Yo, Alan —se apuntó a sí mismo—. Tú, Michael.

—Idiota —le espetó él, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¿De dónde las has sacado? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Tenías razón, no hay nada abierto —admitió Alan—, así que se lo he pedido a tu vecina. Le debes una lechuga, medio kilo de pimientos verdes, tres cabezas de ajo, cuatro tomates, champiñones…

—¿Se puede saber por qué has pedido todas esas cosas? —preguntó Michael, alarmado—. Y por casualidad no le habrás pedido nada de carne, ¿verdad?

—Es vegetariana —explicó Alan—. Le he preguntado y me ha echado un sermón sobre lo horrible que es comer seres vivos.

—Tiene buena pinta —comentó Michael, observando con atención la expresión del joven. Alan sonrió levemente ante el cumplido—. Dentro de la buena pinta que puede tener la verdura, claro.

Alan le sacó la lengua.

Pese a que Michael nunca había sido muy amigo de los vegetales, tuvo que admitir que la cena improvisada hecha con comida de su vecina vegetariana no estaba mal. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Alan no hablase durante tres minutos seguidos hizo que la diminuta bola de preocupación que se había formado en su interior desde que Alan le había pedido pasar la noche en su apartamento se hiciese más grande.

Apartó el plato cuando apenas llevaba la mitad y observó a Alan, que removía los pimientos sin comerse ninguno. El joven advirtió su mirada y alzó la vista.

—¿Tan tiquismiquis eres que no te gusta? —sonrió, pero el gesto tuvo algo que no contribuyó a que Michael desease dejar estar el asunto.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu casa? Mañana es Navidad.

Alan volvió a mirar el plato. Ensartó un champiñón con el tenedor y se lo metió en la boca, y sólo cuando hubo masticado y tragado se dignó a responder:

—Si es por los regalos, ya los veré mañana. ¿Y tú? ¿Tu familia te odia y no te han invitado? —se burló.

—No, están de viaje —respondió Michael con calma—. Pero no te desvíes.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

—Prefiero no cenar con ellos. Son imbéciles, todos.

Michael apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos. Alan tuvo el detalle de alzar la mirada, clavándola en los ojos de Michael con desafío. Tenía los labios apretados y blancos, y a Michael le recordó a su hermana. Con la diferencia, por supuesto, de que Lavender era mucho más temible que Alan.

—Eso no es una respuesta. Llamas imbécil a un buen porcentaje de la población mundial a diario. ¿Qué has hecho?

Los ojos Alan mostraron algo parecido al miedo durante unos instantes, pero antes siquiera de que Michael pudiese archivar el dato el joven soltó el tenedor de golpe. El tintineo resonó en el silencioso apartamento.

—¡Nada! —explotó—. ¡Ése es el problema! ¡No he hecho nada, ni quiero hacer nada! ¡Que vaya a la universidad Lavender y se sientan orgullosos de ella!

Michael se había echado un poco hacia atrás; el repentino arranque de Alan lo había cogido por sorpresa, aunque conocía los motivos desde hacía unos meses.

—Yo creo que es suficiente con que se lo expliques —opinó; sabía que Alan no tenía la menor intención de cursar estudios superiores, y que a su familia su decisión no le había hecho la menor gracia—. Diles que no necesitas ir a la universidad para lo que quieres hacer.

—Cuando consigas que las paredes te escuchen, dime eso de nuevo —replicó Alan con amargura. Era extraño verlo despojado de ese sarcasmo hiriente, de ese continuo deseo de quedar por encima—. Quieren que sea… _importante_, según ellos. Que ya que no puedo hacer magia, al menos… no sea un desperdicio.

Michael luchó por decir las palabras que habían nacido en su garganta. Él no opinaba que Alan fuera un desperdicio. Sabía que la mayor parte del día era insoportable y que nunca había logrado ser muy cercano a Lavender, que siempre llevaba consigo montones de libretas y un lápiz y que nadie había logrado quitarle de la cabeza la idea de que llegaría a ser un escritor reconocido desde que lo había decidido. Pero no era un desperdicio. En absoluto.

Se levantó y rodeó la mesa, y se inclinó para abrazar a Alan.

—¿Has probado a decírselo sin gritar?

Alan agachó la cabeza.

—Imbécil —murmuró—. Sabes, me encantaría que vinieras conmigo a casa. Sólo por la cara de mi madre cuando nos vea cogidos de la mano.

Michael rio.

—No es que no quiera, pero tu hermana me mataría.

Alan echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sonreía.

—También a mí, aunque no sé por qué. Siempre le he dado igual.

—No seas victimista —lo riñó Michael—. Acabarán enterándose —comentó.

—Si les molesta, es su problema. No el mío.

o—o

Alan estaba extrañamente cariñoso. Michael lo llevaba sospechando un rato, pero cuando fueron a acostarse y el joven se abrazó a él lo tuvo claro. La discusión con su familia había logrado alterarlo más de lo que su orgullo le permitía admitir.

—No saben nada —murmuró Alan, cuando Michael tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué?

—Mis padres y mi hermana. Me refiero a… No saben _nada_. No saben que estamos juntos.

Michael abrió los ojos. Tras parpadear un poco para acostumbrarse a la penumbra de la habitación, vio a Alan con los ojos cerrados y una mano aferrando con fuerza el pijama de Michael.

—Eso lo sé —replicó, y se le escapó un bostezo—. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de decírselo? —inquirió con cautela. ¿Y si había estado demasiado preocupado pensando en cómo reaccionaría Lavender como para darse cuenta de cómo se sentía Alan respecto a todo el asunto?

Alan negó con la cabeza, aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo que intentaba decir es que tampoco saben que soy gay —explicó.

—Ah… —Michael frunció el ceño—. ¿Crees que se lo tomarían mal? ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Alan abrió los ojos por fin, pero no miró a Michael mientras respondía.

—Porque Lavender nunca llegó a casa diciendo "Ey, qué tal. Papá, mamá, tengo que deciros que me he dado cuenta de que me gustan los hombres". Puede que tenga que decirles con quién estoy saliendo, pero ya tengo edad para decidir con quién me acuesto y con quién no; y no es de su incumbencia si es un tío o una tía.

Michael rio suavemente. No lo diría en voz alta, pero admiraba lo claras que tenía Alan las cosas.

El joven se incorporó un poco y lo besó mientras él trababa los dedos en su cabello rubio. Descubrió que seguía odiándolo un poco por haber puesto su vida patas arriba, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese odio. Probablemente fuese una parte más de él, al igual que lo era la necesidad de ayudar a Alan y lo vacío que parecía el apartamento cuando el joven no estaba.

Además, por fin estaba empezando a comprender que romper con Arlette no había sido un error. Michael había intentado recuperar lo que les había unido, pero la presencia de Alan se lo impidió por completo. Podría pasar varias semanas al mes con su hijo, y Arlette y él habían acordado que Michael podría ir a verlo siempre que quisiera.

Y… Alan.

_Por las barbas de Merlín, Alan_.

Alan había cerrado los ojos, y su respiración lenta y profunda indicó a Michael que estaba cada vez más cerca del reino de Morfeo. Con una pequeña sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo acercó a él. Alan aferró la tela de su pijama con más fuerza.

—¿Querías que te regalara algo para Navidad? —inquirió Michael, tomando una decisión.

Alan dio un respingo.

—Si quieres… —murmuró—. Siempre puedes regalarme otra libreta.

—No tenía pensado eso —replicó Michael—. Más bien… Mañana no podré dártelo, está todo cerrado.

—Tú sí que eres previsor —se burló Alan, medio dormido.

—Es una llave —explicó Michael—. Del apartamento. Para ayudarte a comportarte civilizadamente y que dejes de forzar cerraduras.

Alan abrió los ojos de par en par y lo miró con sorpresa.

—En… ¿En serio? —preguntó, boquiabierto.

Michael asintió y le acarició el pelo.

—Pero hasta pasado mañana, nada de jugar con mi puerta.

—Entraré por la ventana —resolvió Alan, riendo y contagiando a Michael—. Gracias.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse. Michael lo imitó y sonrió ampliamente.

Definitivamente, Alan no era un error.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Como dato, en el fic Michael tiene veinticuatro años, y Alan diecisiete.


End file.
